During the baling process, crop material is collected from a support surface or field and compressed into an extrusion of compressed crop material and divided into discrete bales. Once divided, the individual bales may be wrapped by a wrapping mechanism before being discharged from the baler. The wrapping helps maintain the integrity of the bales after they have left the confines of the baler itself.